Shining Force: Battle Across Dimensions
by Martin III
Summary: English translation of "Shining Force: La Batalla de las Dimensiones" by SulfuroXP. AU crossover with incarnations of characters from Shining in the Darkness, Shining Force Feather, and just about everything in between.
1. Prologue

Translator's Notes: This should go without saying, but this fic is not representative of my work as a writer. While I naturally had to insert some creative touches when dealing with bits that sound odd when translated to English, for the most part this is a straight translation. Rewriting everything to make it up to par with my usual writings would not have been an efficient use of my time.

Most especially, there are a number of sentences that I couldn't make much sense of. I'm proud to say that I've been able to figure out most of the funky sentences through context and such, but nonetheless, you will find a sentence here and there that makes little sense. Perhaps one day I'll go over each of those with SulfuroXP so that I can properly translate them, but right now I don't have the time.

Many sentences are also simply awkward-sounding; these are cases of my opting to go with SulfuroXP's exact intent rather than something that would sound better but only approximate the meaning.

SulfuroXP has said that he is okay with getting reviews in English, so if you're kind enough to review, I recommend you go to the original Spanish version of the story and post the review there. I will of course forward any comments I receive for this fic to SulfuroXP, but he'll get him faster that way.

The milieu and characters of this fic are all property of either Sega or SulfuroXP. I own nothing but the English translation.

Shining Force: Battle Across Dimensions

script and plot - SulfuroXP

translation - Martin III

_Hace 993 años, un ejército de demonios invadían tierra de dioses._  
_Algunos fueron derrotados, otros desterrados, otros enviados a otra dimensión._

_Una civilización nueva a nacido, llena de tecnología y una forma de vivir muy cómoda._  
_Las leyendas se olvidan, la magia deja de existir._

_Ahora la gente tiene otro objetivo, expandirse por fuera del planeta._  
_El satélite Noah sería el primer objetivo de ellos._

_Pero alguien ha aparecido, se le ve cara familiar._  
_Está dispuesto a liberar el caos nuevamente a este mundo._

993 years ago, an army of devils invaded the land of the gods.  
Some were defeated, others exiled, others sent to another dimension.

A new civilization was born, defined by technology and a very comfortable way of life.  
The legends were forgotten; magic ceased to exist.

Now the people have a new goal, expanding beyond their own planet.  
The satellite Noah would be their first objective.

But someone has appeared, a familiar face returns.  
He is prepared to again unleash chaos upon this world.


	2. Chapter 1: Natural Disasters

Chapter 1: Natural Disasters

The king of the land of Rune delivered an important notice to his people when the weather was changing from sunny to torrential rain every 10 minutes.

-Boreas Ramladu: The worst has happened. The four Djinns have been freed. The Water Djinn is in Waral, the Earth Djinn in Nazca. The Fire Djinn is in Cypress. The Wind Djinn is in the kingdom of the angels. The Orb still has not been found. Mercurius, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter have not returned from their search. Therefore, I command that soldiers be trained to form a new guard, so that the old one can leave in search of our four heroes.

The people feared for their lives. The king took his leave and returned to his castle to consider the situation further.

-Sage Ian: And how goes our secret weapon?  
-Sage Medion: Good, good, but we hope it's ready before one of those beings arrives in Rune.  
-Sage Deanna: And before Parmercia, Artica, and Atlantida attack us.  
-Boreas Ramladu: Don't worry; we'll be ready.

-----

Meanwhile, in Waral, a youth of 15 years was learning the art of battle by striking an axe against a palm tree, only to...

-Max: Aaaahhhh!!!  
-Milo: No matter how long you keep that up, you can't use it.  
-Pyra: Let him; I like watching him suffer.  
-Milo: Obviously, almost as much as you like watching him show-  
Milo lost 999 HP.

But it is still too soon to get into the story of Max and his friends.

-----

A centaur is very sick, an old hero of Tristan. The drought was getting worse each time and he was not the only victim. Several youths had no food but were continuing their training. Tristan received a strange guest.

-Chester: Halt!  
-Unknown: I only want to inform you all of something; already I see that you are greatly suffering from the drought and...

The king of Tristan appeared.

-Tristan: Peace Chester, if the elves and the centaurs are to help each other. Who are you?  
-elf Chester: I am Chester... and I come on behalf of the water spirit.  
-Tristan: You refer to Clione, correct?  
-elf Chester: Yes, and she asked me to tell you that our home will be ready to receive you.  
-centaur Chester: We're fine where we are.  
-Tristan: Silence!  
-elf Chester: And she told me of a tragedy: if you don't come, all Parmecia will dry up and you will have nowhere to escape.  
-Tristan: But you are also from Parmecia.  
-elf Chester: Clione will provide us with water until the being comes...  
-Tristan: Being? Oh no, I already know what it is; we have to flee.

The king called for all the people to flee. But someone remained, still sleeping. The old and sick Higgins.

-----

Pennopia. A frozen place, always snowing, always hailing, but at the time, always sunny. It is a true continent of ice.

In Pennopia, there is a temple where the legend is told: _"The first drop of blood found in this temple will be the downfall of all the continent."_

Some penguins with the Orb of Water visited the temple without knowing what could happen to them.

-Penn: ...  
-Penko: ...  
-King Penkoso: Calmly children. No one has fully explored this place for fear of spilling a drop of blood, so do not run and take care where you tread.

But Penn stepped on a part of the floor that was fragile and fell; Penko jumped and followed him. The deep pit was endless.

Penn and Penko appeared in Waral, not knowing how.

King Penkoso and the rest went running from the temple, which was about to collapse. One of the penguins fell; the king went back for him but the temple immediately fell apart. Penkoso reached to throw the injured one out of the temple, remaining trapped in the temple himself.

A drop of blood fell to the ground. A pair of glittering aqua green eyes appeared. Did this fulfill the legend?

-----

Atlantida is a gigantic city, the most technologically advanced in the world, they say. The citizens created some robots to help the people, even in war.

In the middle of the city was a coliseum. People from several parts of the city, different species, participate. A catgirl fought against a half-dragon in the semifinals of the tournament that is held each year.

-Tiida: Let's go, I'm not afraid of you.  
-Jordano: You will be when you face my sword!

Three princess watched the spectacle, though many question their origin. But something happened; a worm as big as a mountain appeared at the back of the coliseum.

-Ravinia: Let's go; it's time to flee.  
-Alfin: Sister!!

While the three princesses escaped to a secret place, an army of dwarves appeared to fight the worm. Many died, buildings were uprooted, the worm had destroyed a fifth of all Atlantida. Not even their technology could deal with a monster such as this.

Then one of the dwarves jumped over the worm and cut it in two parts. Everyone watching was astounded, except the one who had died.

-----

Noah is one of the three satellites that the planet has. Noah is where the angels live. They all wanted to arrive where they could obtain their great power.

They were meanwhile facing their own problems, but they didn't know that things were going to turn worse than ever for them.

-Cocot: Hi! Cocot is hungry.  
-Lilith: Quiet quiet. I am not like one of those machines from Atlantida.  
-Cocot: Hi! You'd better give me food.

The air changed temperature.

-Lilith: Oh no, it must be those dark angels.  
-Cocot: Cocot doesn't feel anything.

_If she doesn't feel anything, it's not them, so what's happening?_ thought Lilith.

A priest appeared and warned them to prepare; something bad was going to happen.

-----

Under Nazca lay a labyrinth of caves. They are the most coarse, but peaceful. They are found under Parmecia but have no relation to it.

The volcano K9 erupted, the magma rising up to Parmecia, but underneath something else appeared.

-Lira: Precisely when I have to compose a new song, they interrupt me. Well, I guess I have no choice.

-----

-Max: Thish ish kwoi delishush.  
-Pyra: Please, eat with your mouth closed.  
-Milo: And you perhaps are on a diet, Pyra?  
-Pyra: To stay beautiful is to see stars, even if it means passing out from not eating.  
-Milo: Who's beautiful?  
Milo lost 999 HP.

An explosion was heard outside of the restaurant where Max and his friends were. An entire island had just disappeared!

Out of nowhere appeared one of the four heroes of Run, the female one, Venus.

She carried a walking stick and used magic of the highest known level. She was good at evading but not attacking physically.

-Milo: She is beautiful.  
Max gawked.  
Pyra used Blaze on Max.

A blue marine being rose from the water to a great height. The Djinn of Water!!!


	3. Profiles 1

Max: 15 years old - Class: Soldier - Element: Light - Birthplace: Losnia  
Youth who has always lived in Losnia, knowing nothing of his parents. Always wears desert clothing and has always desired to master the wielding of the axe, which is strange because he is very handy with a sword. He is in Waral because Losnia suffered a very devastating earthquake; he arrived in Waral as a castaway. He studies with Pyra and Milo at school to be part of the first army of Waral.

Pyra Myst: 16 years old - Class: Magician - Element: Fire - Birthplace: Waral  
She hides a secret love, detests Milo and studies together with Max at school. She has a facility for learning simple magics, but only uses them when it isn't necessary. Her mother died a year ago from a strange sickness; nothing is known of her father.

Milo Brax: 15 years old - Class: Healer - Element: Earth - Birthplace: Waral  
Small, lazy, and annoying. Knows how to use axes. Studies at school together with Pyra and Max but is not interested in his studies. His father, like Pyra's mother, died from a sickness. He has a strange relationship with one of the monks of Waral. No one has information about his mother.

Boreas Ramladu: 57 years old - Class: King - Element: Light - Birthplace: Runefaust  
King of all Rune. Successor of Natalie Ramladu, who died of a strange sickness. The four heroes that he sent to search the world are his students from when he was a teacher, before being crowned king. He prepares a secret weapon because among various nations already held a number of resentments, even before the incident of the Djinn. He has three scholars to advise him.

Mercurius: 40 years old - Class: Bow Master - Element: Water - Birthplace: Sanp  
One of the four legendary heroes of Rune. No one handles the bow like him. He was born in Sanp like the other three, a place that disappeared 13 years ago when they fought against Zeon.

Venus: 40 years old - Class: High Witch - Element: Thunder - Birthplace: Sanp  
The only woman of the four legendary heroes of Rune. Her skill is the great number of spells that she can wield. She comes to Waral for some strange reason, not because of the Water Djinn.

Mars: 40 years old - Class: Vicar - Element: Fire - Birthplace: Sanp  
One of the four legendary heroes of Rune. Capable of reviving any allies who are in the horizontal position. He was able to save many people of Sanp before it was destroyed by Zeon.

Jupiter: 41 years old - Class: Heaven Knight - Element: Wind - Birthplace: Sanp  
One of the four legendary heroes of Rune. He can wield a great variety of weapons. It is said that he can attack, jump, and evade at the same time.

Higgins: 99 years old - Class: Holy Knight - Element: Earth - Birthplace: Nazca  
Warrior of a thousand battles. Now he is ill from his advanced age and has not realized that he will have one more battle to face.

Tristan: 60 years old - Class: Holy Knight - Element: Wind - Birthplace: Tristan  
Named by his father, who was also called Tristan. When Volcanon had his day of fury, nobody knows why, he killed everyone in Tristan. Tristan was saved because he was in the Shrine of Mitula. Upon returning, he began to rebuild the city with several centaurs from other places. He knows about the Djinn from a story he was told as a boy.

Chester (Centaur): 17 years old - Class: Knight - Element: Thunder - Birthplace: Tristan  
Young watchman from Tristan. He is weirded out by the appearance of the other Chester, who is more important than him.

Chester (Elf): 16 years old - Class: Archer - Element: Water - Birthplace: Lforotopia  
Sent by the water spirit Clione to save Tristan from a new disaster.

King Penkoso: 10 years old - Class: Penguin King - Element: Ice - Birthplace: Pennopia  
He sacrifices his life to save one of the children of his kingdom. Penkoso and Pennkoso are both used, depending on who you're talking to.

Penn: 2 years old - Class: Penguin - Element: Water - Birthplace: Pennopia  
Brother of Penko. Arrives in Waral after falling in the temple. Has the Orb of Water.

Pennko: 2 years old - Class: Penguin - Element: Fire - Birthplace: Pennopia  
Sister of Pen. Arrives in Waral in the same way as her brother.

Tiida: 18 years old - Class: Catgirl - Element: Fire - Birthplace: Atlantida  
Warrior since she was very small. Emotionally withdrawn. Together with Jordano, she pursues the three princesses.

Jordano: 20 years old - Class: Dragonman - Element: Wind - Birthplace: Atlantida  
Soldier who tries to win money by means of The Colliseum. Very enthusiastic about battles.

Lavinia: 20 years old? - Class: Princess - Element: Dark - Birthplace: ?  
The oldest of the princesses. Has a dark power.

Alfin: 16 years old? - Class: Princess - Element: Light - Birthplace: ?  
The most innocent of the three princesses. She has a hidden power opposed to Lavinia's.

Pepin: 14 years old? - Class: Princess - Element: Wind - Birthplace: ?  
The youngest of the princesses. Has a very girlish attitude. She has a hidden neutral power.

Lilith: 17 years old - Class: Angel - Element: Light - Birthplace: Noah  
One of the many angels that live in Noah. She has to take care of Cocot because she lost her parents.

Cocot: 10 years old - Class: Angel - Element: Chaos - Birthplace: Nazca  
Born in Nazca, daughter of an angel and an archangel. She has strange, inexplicable powers.

Lira: 22 years old - Class: Bow Master/Angel - Element: Chaos - Birthplace: Turret  
Turret is another sattelite like Noah. There's not much there, but for some reason powerful warriors always stand out. Lira always has a smiling face and enjoys everything. Uses a lyre as a bow and shoots a strange arrow of unknown origin. [Translator's note: Lira's name is Spanish for lyre.]


	4. Chapter 2: Daughter of Mitula

Chapter 2: The daughter of Mitula

One of the four Djinn appears in Waral! The Water Djinn! And it just wiped an entire island off the map!!!

But at the scene of battle arrives a savior, Venus of the four heroes of Rune!

-Venus: Aaaaagh... why do I have to fight right now?  
-Pyra: ...but she's so old...  
-Venus: Well, such is life.

The old teacher seemed astonished, never having thought he'd see one of the Djinn in person.

Hawel gawked at Venus.  
Pyra used Blaze on Hawel.  
-Hawel: Enough, enough already... It's incredible that she's in such good shape at her age.  
Pyra used Bolt on Hawel, her first time performing that spell.  
-Pyra: At her age?  
-Hawel: Yeah, she's 40 years old. I've heard that she's the daughter of a goddess, Mitula.  
Max and Milo gawked.  
Pyra attacked Max and Milo. An awesome blow!  
-Hawel: But I don't know if it's truth or myth; even so, it's a great relief that she's come to stop this beast.  
-Venus: I don't want to fight.  
Everyone gawked.  
-Pyra: That's the last straw.  
-Venus: Well, it's time.

A great battle began between the two fighters. The Water Djinn launched freezing breath from his mouth.

-Milo: Is that a spell?  
-Hawel: A special skill, rather, but it does not impress me. It is called Icy Breath.  
-Max: A breath full of frozen drool, interesting.

Venus easily evaded it and chanted a spell.  
-Venus: Blaze level 3!  
The Water Djinn received 1HP of damage.  
-Venus: Oops! It's resistant to fire.  
-Pyra: That's it! It's over!

Pyra went towards the island where they were fighting, but someone grabbed her by the hood and stopped her.  
-Max: Don't go.

-Venus: Bolt Level 3!  
The Water Djinn received damage and was paralyzed. It cannot move!  
-Venus: Now...  
Venus charged up a green ball of energy with time to spare. Venus used Solar Beam! ... Nothing happened.  
-Venus: Damned Mercurius, I got my realities mixed up.

The Djinn recovered, and launched another attack from its mouth.  
-Hawel: Oh no! Freezing Gas! Everyone run!!!  
-Venus: Don't worry, I'll stop it. Barrier Level 3!  
A giant barrier stopped the Djinn's breath attack.  
-Hawel: Such power; this is incredible...  
-Milo: ...dibly beautiful.

The Djinn quickly attacked Venus with a lash of its tail that ripped her clothing in half, exposing her natural human beauty.  
-Venus: Oh, great!  
All the men remained ignorantly watching. Her clothing mysteriously recovered; only Pyra could see what happened.  
-Venus: Alright, let's finish this, I came here for another reason. Spark Level 4!

A ray fell directly from the clouds upon the Djinn, causing tremendous damage, but it continued fighting as if it was nothing!

-Penn: ...!  
-Pennko: !...  
Pen and Penko found themselves in a palm tree in one of the islands farthest from Waral. The Orb of Water began to sparkle. The Water Djinn recovered all his HP.

-Venus: I think we're in trouble.  
-Water Djinn: Roaaaaaarrrr!  
The Djinn used Freeze Level 4. Venus was frozen.

-Pyra: I'm alone, what do I do... I know!  
Pyra made her way towards the island where they were fighting and tried to use Blaze on Venus to defrost her, but the Water Djinn destroyed the entire island with its great power.

Max woke up.  
-Max: ... Mmmm... Pyra? Pyra!  
-Hawel: Quiet, Max, and watch this.

Hawel disappeared. After two minutes he appeared with Pyra unconscious in his arms.  
-Hawel: I got here in time.  
-Milo: Heal!  
Pyra did not awake, nor show any sign of recovery.

Hawel used Inferno Level 1 on Venus. Venus was freed from the ice.  
-Venus: Thanks, old man.  
-Pyra (dreaming): Why do I feel that I should hit someone?

-Venus: Alright, now let's finish this.

Venus was surrounded by a gigantic white aura. Venus used Supernova Level 3!

A ray of light came from the bottom of the sea, aimed directly at the Djinn. Everyone in Waral was momentarily blinded.  
-Max: I can't see anything.  
-Milo: I see something, my nose.

Everything returned to normal. The Water Djinn was defeated, floating in the sea, but Venus fell, exhausted from using the spell.  
Everyone tried to catch Venus.  
But she disappeared before she hit the ground.

-Penn: ...?  
-Pennko: !  
Penko pointed out where the Djinn was. The Orb sparkled again and absorbed the Djinn into itself. The Orb disappeared.

-----

Inside the castle in Rune is a temple where the six Orbs originally lay. The Orb of Water appeared. Next to it was an Orb that was like stone.

-----

-Venus: Heavens, I'm exhausted. ... What am I doing here!?  
A voice spoke to Venus.  
-voice: You should rest, you're tired and I think it's best to avoid those people of Waral "touching" you.  
-Venus: How beautiful I am.

-----

An explosive sound awoke a legendary hero.  
-Higgins: ...zzz ...zzz ...zzz  
Another explosive sound; it woke him this time.  
-Higgins: ...zzz Hm? What is that. Laura!!! I want my milk. Laura? Chester? Tristan!?  
A young man appeared, seemingly with a tremendous headache... but it's an angel! A half-white, half-black angel?

-----

A turtle came to Pennopia as a simple tourist, leaving the water and seeing that there was nobody there.

He began to shiver. A pair of skeletal worms emerged from the snow. Everything shattered, and the tortoise could not move from the impact.

-Kiwi: ...  
Keep still.  
He shivered much more intensely, and there appeared one of the generals of the legendary Dark Dragon. Iom!  
Iom summoned some beings and they destroyed all Pennopia.  
-Iom: Already my new hell is almost ready. ? Blood reptile, I'm hungry!!!

Kiwi fled to the shore and dove underwater, leaving Pennopia and Ártica. Ártica is history.

-----

The three princesses escaped in a boat when they saw how their city collapsed to the bottom of the sea.

Gort, the warrior who defeated the giant worm became pensive and collapsed along with the city.


	5. Chapter 3: Objects of Chaos

Chapter 3: Objects of Chaos

An "angel" appeared in Tristan, crashing into house after house, destroying everything. He seemed to have a huge headache. He was stopping for nothing in the world.

-Higgins: A being from Soac. Something terrible is happening.

Soac, the third satellite. No one can reach that place. They say that when one of them can be seen from the planet, it is because a new cycle will begin shortly. Something shines in the hand of this being. It seems to be a pair of rings.

-Higgins: I think I remember... it is one of the Objects of Chaos. So a new cycle is about to happen.

Higgins remembered his childhood, when his grandfather saved his country, preventing another of the Objects of Chaos from touching the ground. If one of them were to touch the ground, a force more powerful than darkness itself would invade the planet in a prelude to disasters without end.

-Higgins: Cough cough... I must do the impossible to keep it from reaching the ground.

Higgins took his Holy Lance and pursued the angel.

He was now destroying the castle of Tristan, inside the living room. Higgins valiantly went to bring him down.

-Higgins: Halt!!!

Higgins's attack missed.

-Angel: Aaaaahhhhh!!!

-Higgins: Stop or you'll cause terrible damage!

One of the rings began to glow. Then the angel went completely bright white and looked as though preparing an attack.

-Angel: Laser Beam!

Higgins had never seen this sort of attack. He took it full force, and with his already advanced age, there was little he could do.

-Higgins: That's it... can't do it anymore... this will be my last battle...

Meanwhile, a young centaur returns for the forgotten Higgins.

-Chester: Sure, it's all up to me, all up to me, Tristan himself couldn't possibly come and look for the old one.

He did not find him in his house, so he headed to the castle to see if he was eating something, typical of Higgins.

Chester arrived and saw the old man lying on the ground with barely the strength to remain still.

-Chester: Old one!!! But that's...!

-Angel: Stay away, save yourself.

-Chester: What have you done to the one one!?

-Angel: Get back.... Aaaaahhhhh!!!

The angel again had a powerful headache. He began to crash into everything again, but Chester would not leave.

-Higgins: Run! Don't be a fool, save yourself!

-Chester: ...

-Higgins: What are you waiting...

-Chester: ... I came to find you and bring you back alive.

-Higgins: (#$%&)

Now the angel's other ring shone, becoming all black.

-Angel: Die!!!

The angel became totally evil and seemed to be invoking something.

-Higgins: ... Oh no...

All over his body evil souls appeared to the two of them, who remained totally drained.

The Holy Lance glowed and filled Higgins with a little life, enough to speak.

-Higgins: Damnation... this is the end...

But something happened, the same thing came over Chester's weapon.

-Higgins: The Valkyrie? Who would have given...

-Chester: So this is the end, huh?

-Higgins: So it would seem.

They both passed out.

Tristan was totally destroyed.

The angel disappeared.

A dawn of mixed colors surround Higgins and woke him.

-Higgins: ? What's happening...

Then he saw a pair of rings on his back.

-Higgins: Wow, what luck. I should wake up the boy so that...

Chester was dead, sprawled on the ground pierced by a lance... The Holy Lance!

-Higgins: No, it can't be!

Higgins couldn't believe it, not realizing he had killed Chester. He had in his hands a terrible power, but it was the only way of saving them all.

Higgins prepared himself to go on a very long trip, to where the rings could be safe forever. This place was...

-----

Penn and Penko visited Waral as simple tourists after everything that happened with the Djinn of Water.

While they were walking on one of Waral's many beach, they found a very particular shell, a tortoise's. They woke him.

-Kiwi: ... ?

-Penn: !

After talking a little while, explaining that Penn and Penko were from Pennopia, Kiwi recounted to them what had happened.

-Kiwi: ..... .... .......

-Penn: ... !?

-Kiwi: ........ .. .....

-Pennko =(

-Penn: ...?

-Kiwi: ... ....... ...

-Pennko: T___T

-Penn: .___.

Well, in their language it was all perfectly clear.

Meanwhile, Max and his friends... went off to eat, as they were doing before the Djinn.

-Max: To eat!

-Milo: Two liters of orange juice for me. After all that drooling over that lady, I need something to re-hydrate myself.

-Pyra: =$

Pyra blushingly watched Max.

-Max: Is something wrong?

-Pyro: ... No, nothing...

-Hawel: Hurry up and eat before they start a new show in the arena.

-Max: ... And my ax?

-Milo and Pyra: ¬___¬

-----

The three princesses came to a continent new to them. Upon getting off the boat, looking towards Atlántida, they watched as a ray of light ascended from the bottom of the sea to the skies, and a white dragon appeared and hid among the clouds. They continued on without understanding what happened.

-----

Meanwhile, Tiida and Jordano came to Cypress, with the intention of pursuing the three princess to ascertain what happened with Atlántida. Some rebels found them sleeping on the shore of a beach.

-----

In a place where living beings keep watch to maintain the planet in total equilibrium, one of the angels sees what looks like a bicolor angel, half white and half back, coming towards the observatory very rapidly like a meteorite.

All the Noah observatory was destroyed.

-----

-Boreas Ramladu: Well! Another one of the Orbs has returned to its place of origin, apparently the Earth Orb. It seems to me that our heroes are carrying out their mission.

-----

The volcano K9 rose to such height that it came to the surface, covering its surroundings in magma.

While under the earth, in a place where everything is being destroyed by an event...

-Lira: Ha! I hardly broke a sweat defeating that creature. Now, back to writing songs.

The Earth Djinn had been easily defeated.


	6. Chapter 4: Rebels With a Cause

Chapter 4: Rebels With a Cause

The entire continent of Ártica was submerged in lava.  
It is the awakening of one of the generals of the Dark Army. Iom.

-----

In Cypress...  
-Nick: Stay where you are! Identify yourselves.  
-Tiida: Tiida.  
-Jordano: Jordano.  
-Nick: Alright! March!

Despite their technological backwardness, the rebels were very intelligent. Nick was their leader. They tied up Tiida and Jordano and brought them to the house of the leader Nick, to talk before locking them up without any reason.

-Nick: I am the leader of this village.  
-Tiida: ...  
-Jordano: ...  
-Nick: ...and that.

A guard brought Nick warning of an invasion.

-Rodi: Leader!! Those dark elves are attacking us again!  
-Nick: Counterattack with the mithril weapons!

Nick and all his warriors prepared themselves for battle. Each one grabbed a weapon made of a rare greenish material. Nick used a long sword while Rodi used a single-edged sword.

-Jordano: Heh, right in the middle of a war. U___U

Tiida had left the leader's house.

-Jordano: Heh, now I'm talking to myself. ¬___¬

-Tiida: Leader, I'll deal with this myself.

From Tiida's paws appeared two balls of energy that began to rapidly charge up.

-Nick: What sort of power is this...  
-Tiida: Aaaaahhhhh!!! MAX FORCE!!!

Tiida leapt in front of the dark elves and planted her legs against the ground, and forward from the ground came explosions of land that destroyed all the houses of the village in their way.

-Jordano: ... =___=

The dark elves escaped for the moment.

-Nick: Impressive power. Where did you obtain it from?  
-Tiida: A friend of mine taught it to me some time ago.  
-Jordano: (And I was fighting against her?)  
-Nick: Well, you've shown that you are not our enemy. You can stay if you wish.  
-Tiida: Thank you.

-----

Meanwhile, where the dark elves live, the warriors of the great family of dark elves gathered for a more effective invasion. One of them was Mishaela, the eldest sister. She had in her power an Orb, the Fire Orb.  
Just then what she'd been waiting for happened: the arrival of the Djinn of Fire. A battle that ended with the victory of the dark elves but not with the destruction of the Fire Djinn, instead with its total control.

-| Cypress |-

-Nick: To thank you for your deed earlier, I offer you all this strange food from the forest near the village.  
-Tiida: No thank you.  
-Jordano: Yes, thank you. ^___^

Jordano ate it all, from Power Wine, Quick Chicken, to Running Pimento.

-Nick: All this food has special attributes that help in battle, making you stronger.  
-Tiida: (Oh snap ¬___¬)  
-Nick: So, where are you two going?  
-Tiida: We're going? ¬___¬

Tiida looked at Jordano.

-Tiida: We're searching for three princesses who were shipwrecked with us. Have you seen them?  
-Nick: Only you two have come here.

An explosion came from the village outskirts. All the soldiers of the village were prepared.

-Rodi: Leader! It's not the dark elves; it's a gigantic red being!  
-Nick: A red being?

A sudden blaze towards the sky was seen in the forest. Giant steps were heard. And out of nowhere the Fire Djinn appeared in front of them.

-Jordano: But... But what is this!?

The Fire Djinn used Flame Breath. Flames came out of the Djinn's mouth, striking down a few soldiers.

-Nick: Don't let it escape!

Everyone surrounded the Djinn.

-Nick: Tiida! Can't you use that power again?  
-Tiida: I need a day at the least before I can use it again.  
-Nick: Oh marvelous...

The Fire Djinn jumped overhead and seemed to cast a spell.

-Fire Djinn: Roaaaaarrrrr!

The Djinn used Inferno Lv1. Fire began to spew up from the ground under the soldiers. Half of them were already defeated.

-Nick: Rodi! Gather the mithril weapons!  
-Rodi: Yes leader!

Rodi and the rest gathered all the mithril weapons, leaving them on the ground.  
An absolute silence.

-Jordano: ..... cri cri .....

A gigantic greenish ray from the weapons pierced the Fire Djinn. They had won the battle.

-Jordano: And I thought I'd seen everything. O___O

While everyone was celebrating, an unexpected visitor arrived.

-Mishaela: Don't be so eager to celebrate, there's a lot more fun for you today.

She materialized the Fire Orb in her hand. It began to shine. ¡The Fire Djinn completely recovered!

-Mishaela: And to make it clear who's in charge here... Bolt Lv4!

An endless series of lightning bolts fell over everyone, killing them. Tiida nimbly evaded them; Jordano hid. Rodi could resist the attack but it appeared that...

-Nick: Rodi... take the weapons...  
-Rodi: Le... leader...

Nick died. Tiida took the weapons while Jordano went for Rodi but he seemed to have other plans.

-Rodi: Escape... I will stop them...  
-Jordano: What are you saying, let's go!  
-Rodi: Ripsaw Lv2.

Rodi used a spell to create whirlwinds, but he used them on Tiida and Jordano to take them someplace well away from the village.

-----

On the surface of Nazca...  
-Lira: Hello pretty princesses. ^___^

-----

The angel cries out desperately, slamming into every side of the satellite with a great headache.

-Angel: Escape!!! Escape or it will be the end!!!

-----

In the real world...  
-Xion: Hi! How are you?  
-Elwyn: Good! How are you!  
-Neige: Hi.  
-Mao: Hi. :3  
-Xion: Where's Soma? He's showing up late to classes.  
-Mao: No idea, where could he have gotten to?  
-Elwyn: I'm sure he collided into a tree, as usual. ^___^  
-Neige: Or is trying to seduce some girl.  
-Elwyn: Ha! But he's so naughty to do that.  
-Soma: What are you guys saying about me? ¬___¬  
-Mao: Oh, you're here.  
-Xion: Soma, ready for a training fight?  
-Soma: Whenever you like...

The bell rang.

-Soma: ...but after classes.  
-Elwyn: When are you all going to stop fooling around? U___U

In the woods on the other side of the school, behind a giant cherry tree, appeared a malignant being, badly hurt for some reason.

-Zeon: They couldn't defeat me and had to do this to me instead... But already I will avenge myself!  
Zeon! Another general of the Dark Army, but one who was never defeated. And what is he doing in a world so different? In another dimension...


	7. Profiles 2

Hawel: 99 years old - Class: Vicar - Element: Earth - Birthplace: Waral  
Old teacher of Max, Pyra, and Milo. He is training them to be great warriors someday. Wise but easily impressed.

Water Djinn - Class: Djinn - Element: Water - Birthplace: Water Orb  
One of the four Djinn. Wields spells of water and ice. Very skillful. Came to Waral because he cannot stand to see land on the open sea.

Earth Djinn - Class: Djinn - Element: Earth - Birthplace: Earth Orb  
One of the four Djinn. Wields earth-based and offensive spells. Very strong. Came to Nazca to see the volcano K9 erupt.

Fire Djinn - Class: Djinn - Element: Fire - Birthplace: Fire Orb  
One of the four Djinn. Wields fire-based and offensive spells. Very stout. Came to Cypress to see the first flame of a bonfire he spotted.

Air Djinn - Class: Djinn - Element: Wind - Birthplace: Air Orb  
One of the four Djinn. Wields spells of air and thunder. Very swift. Came to Noah at random from the three satellites as he was passing by.

Mitula - Class: God - Element: Earth - Birthplace: Realm of the Gods  
Beautiful and all-powerful goddess. Cannot leave the temple because of a seal that someone created. It is said she is the mother of Venus.

Laura: 22 years old - Class: Pegasus Knight - Element: Wind - Birthplace: Tristan  
Works in Tristan castle as a cook. Besides taking care of the old Higgins.

Angel: 1,000 years old - Class: Angel/Archangel - Element: Chaos - Birthplace: Soac  
A being of Soac, the third of the satellites. No one knows his name, but chaos follows wherever he goes. He carried one of the Objects of Chaos, the Twin Dragon Rings. After destroying Tristan he made his way to Noah.

Kiwi: 10 years old - Class: Tortoise - Element: Fire - Birthplace: Sanp  
Tortoise who, not having a home, wanders all over the world. He came to Ártica and encountered a new Hell there. He is now in Waral.

Gort: 101 years old - Class: Gladiator - Element: Earth - Birthplace: Sanp  
Dwarf who defeated the giant serpent now called the Land Whale. No one knows why he collapsed along with Atlántida nor why he had a sad face.

Land Whale - Class: Beast King - Element: Earth - Birthplace: Nazca  
A worm the size of a mountain. Defeated by Gort thanks to a legendary weapon. No one knows why he attacked Atlántida.

White Dragon - Class: God - Element: Light - Birthplace: Atlántida  
White dragon that only gives off light in all of its being. Appeared when Atlántida sank. Will he be the weapon to battle the evil that is coming?

Nick: 19 years old - Class: Swordman - Element: Light - Birthplace: Cypress  
Leader of the village of Cypress. They have always fought against the dark elves, but he would have a sad end, death.

Rodi: 17 years old - Class: Ninja - Element: Wind - Birthplace: Ninaj  
Ninaj is a village of pure ninjas that no longer exists, because of a war of which there are no remaining witnesses. He came to Cypress in the same way as Tiida and Jordano at five years old. One of Nick's best soldiers for his unique abilities and spells.

Mishaela: 24 years old - Class: High Witch - Element: Thunder - Birthplace: Drakfle  
Eldest sister of the most prestigious family of dark elves. She obtained the Fire Orb after one of her sisters came to Rune for a future invasion attempt, after conquering Cypress. However, she is not the most powerful in her village.

Xion: 17 years old - Class: ... - Element: Light - Birthplace: Real World  
Youth studying to be an engineer. He likes to have practice fights in any martial art with Soma.

Soma: 17 years old - Class: ... - Element: Earth - Birthplace: Real World  
Youth studying to be a teacher. He is a failure at wooing women.

Elwyn: 17 years old - Class: ... - Element: Wind - Birthplace: Real World  
Very cheerful, friendly, and playful. She likes to make target practice of whatever is at hand.

Mao: 16 years old - Class: ... - Element: Fire - Birthplace: Real World  
Xion's younger sister. Amiable but shy. Doesn't like doing anything in particular, just having fun.

Neige: 17 years old - Class: ... - Element: Ice - Birthplace: Real World  
Cold and has an evil streak. Doesn't express herself a lot. They often relate her to a myth of a place haunted by a white lady ghost.

Iom - Class: Dark General - Element: Dark - Birthplace: Hell  
One of the generals of the Dark Army. As the legend foretold, with only a single drop of blood he appeared again so that terror would return to the world. He took Pennopia as his own land, his new Hell.

Zeon - Class: Dark General - Element: Poison - Birthplace: Demon World  
One of the generals of the Dark Army. He lost the battle against the four heroes of Rune 13 years ago. But apparently he was not completely defeated; for some reason he appeared in the Real World, in a different dimension.

Sage Ian: 80 years old - Class: ? - Element: Poison - Birthplace: Rune  
One of the 3 sages of king Ramladu. He is desperate to have the weapon ready as soon as possible.

Sage Medion: 80 years old - Class: ? - Element: Laser - Birthplace: Rune  
One of the 3 sages of king Ramladu. He is worried by what the Djinns can do, but he is more worried by an even more powerful being.

Sage Deanna: 80 years old - Class: ? - Element: Neutral - Birthplace: Rune  
One of the 3 sages of king Ramladu. Quieter than the other sages, but he plots something.


	8. Chapter 5: End of the Beginning

Chapter 5: The End of the Beginning

In Mitula's temple...  
-Venus: Well, I should go see the others, farewell. ^-^  
-Mitula: Be careful with your clothing this time.

* * *

On the Isle of Time...  
-Mars: A little more to the left, a little more, no no too far, higher, hiiiiiigher aaaaand shoot!

An arrow pointed at the sky struck a flying target.

-Jupiter: You missed!  
-Mars: Perhaps a little more to the right and...  
-Mercuruis: Shut up. ¬_¬

Venus swam up to the island.

-Venus: Hello! ^-^  
-Mercurius: Don't distract me with your soaking wet body; I have to shoot down this bird.  
-Jupiter: You will not! =P  
-Mars: Just do what you...

An arrow grazed Mars's hair.

-Mars: Without losing your temper.  
-Venus: And if you use magic?  
-Mercurius: I'll do it, you'll see. I just have to keep L down right when it's in sight, and press R.  
-Venus: ...sure. o_o

* * *

Volcanon's temple...  
-Mitula: Hello? Is someone there?

A statue of a giant grey bird appeared opposite Mitula.

-Mitula: Why do you never present yourself. ¬_¬  
-Volcanon: What do you want; I'm resting.  
-Mitula: Have you been able to leave the temple?  
-Volcanon: No, not yet.  
-Mitula: What can we do then? We do not know who caused this.  
-Volcanon: That blind youth did not do it; of that I am sure.  
-Mitula: A blind youth and look at you, all badly wounded. =)  
-Volcanon: Is there some other reason for your visit?  
-Mitula: Yes.  
-Volcanon: What?  
-Mitula: I'm bored. =P

* * *

In a part of Waral, there is a sandy area where Max and the others train to be the first warriors of a new brigade of Rune.

-Hawel: Good, now you'll learn what weapons to use.  
-Max: (Axe) :3  
-Hawel: Soldiers like Max should use swords.  
-Max: T_T  
-Hawel: The knights use lances; the archers, arrows; the medical quacks, canes; the mages, rods; the fighters, axes.  
-Max: ¬_¬  
-Hawel: And that's all for today; until tomorrow.  
-Pyra: There goes today's class. ¬_¬

Just outside the training ground was a monk waiting for Milo.

-Bong: Hi!  
-Milo: What are you doing here.  
-Bong: You're saying I can't greet my own brother? =)  
-Milo: That's enough, I'm not your brother!  
-Bong: Haha, of course you are.  
-Pyra: Leave him, Milo. Let's go to Max's house.  
-Bong: How ungrateful you are in spite of the fact that I practically revived you.  
-Pyra: Thanks. Ciao.  
-Bong: U_U

Meanwhile, Penn and his friends found an egg, a white egg with purple lumps.

* * *

The angel attacking everyone while everything was black saw Cocot hiding in the temple where she lives and headed towards her.

-Cocot: ? You're Zero.  
-Zero: !

Zero changed to white.

-Zero: Let's go! Let's go to a safe place.  
-Cocot: No, Cocot doesn't want to go yet.  
-Zero: But we have to go, it's not safe here.  
-Cocot: No, Cocot wants to eat, she doesn't want to go from here.  
-Zero: Let's go!

Zero kidnapped Cocot. Lilith noticed but it was already too late, they were very far away. But a moment later there appeared a celestial being, a Djinn.

* * *

-Max: And what do you suppose that we're going to do at my house?  
-Milo: ...I don't know; it was Pyra's idea.  
-Pyra: No! It was your idea to get away from that monk.  
-Milo: Lies!

While Pyra and Milo fought, Penn and his friends arrived at Max's house with the egg they'd found.

-Milo: And these strange animals, what are they?  
-Pyra: A pair of penguins and a tortoise, and an egg.  
-Max: Lunch time!

Pennko gave the egg to Pyra.

-Pyra: ? And what does he suppose I'm going to do with this egg?  
-Milo: I don't know, but it looks like you're already a mother.  
-Pyra: It's not even hatched yet. ¬_¬  
-Milo: And who's going to be the father? =P

Milo pointed with his eyebrows at Max.  
Milo lost 999 HP.

* * *

In Atlantida...  
-Gort: ...

Gort had survived the collapse of the giant isle. However, he was not floating in the water, but in a sea monster of the same size as the giant worm, in a Kraken.

* * *

Tiida and Jordano landed on Losnia after Rodi's spell carried them. The city was completely demolished, deserted.

* * *

On the surface of Nazca...  
-Lira: Perhaps you ladies don't know how to talk? =(  
-Lavinia: No.  
-Lira: You just talked.  
-Alfin: Lies.  
-Lira: You too.  
-Pepin: You're mistaken.  
-Lira: What are they trying to do with me? ¬_¬

* * *

-Mars: Let's go, we have to recover the missing Orb.  
-Mercurius: Wait a bit. U_U  
-Venus: Let's goooooo!

Venus seized Mercurius by force. An arrow flew from his bow and managed to hit Jupiter.

-Mercurius: Ha! I did it!

* * *

A dark mage came to Rune temple, avoiding all the guards. He headed to where the Orbs were found.

There was a weapon hidden there, a sword. He pulled it out and its green glow illuminated the sixth Orb of stone. The Orb began to glow in several colors, principally purple.

As he tried to leave with the sword and the purple Orb, he ran into a guard who had arrived late to protect the temple.

-Cyril: Where do you think you're going, Gillespie?

* * *

End of the pre-season of this fic. Now comes the first season "Buenaventura", further telling the story of Max and his friends, on the innocent path to becoming great warriors and eventually much more.


	9. Geography

GEOGRAPHY

Rune Continent  
-Runefaust  
-Waral  
-Rune Castle  
-Rune Temple

Parmecia Continent  
-Tristan  
-Nazca  
-Lforotopia  
-Volcano K9  
-Mitula's Temple  
-Volcanon's Temple

Nameless Continent  
-Cypress Village  
-Drakfle Village  
-Losnia

Grans Island  
-Sanp  
-Ninaj

Ártica Continent/New Hell  
-Pennopia  
-Ruiom Temple

Atlántida  
-The Colliseum

Isle of Time

Satellites  
-Noah  
-Turret  
-Soac

Other Dimensions/Worlds  
-Realm of the Gods  
-Demon World  
-Real World  
-Hell  
-Domain of Chaos


	10. Buenaventura 1: The Origin of the Dragon

Translator's note: I have omitted "chapters" 10 and 11, which are lists of the classes of all the characters, and the spells they use. Two reasons for this omission: (1)The lists don't add anything to the story, IMO, and (2)they're pretty much entirely in English anyway, so if you really want to see them, just check out the original fic! Now, on with the story...

BUENAVENTURA #1 - The Origin of the Dragon

In Rune Castle, two of the four Djinn have been defeated. The weather in Rune seems more favorable and tranquil, no more rain, no more quakes.

Max and his friends were chosen to take the final test to be the new watchmen of Runefaust. Their mission, by request of King Ramladu himself, is to find the Isle of Time. Meanwhile in Rune Castle, the new technological weapon is ready.

-Sage Ian, Medion and Deanna: Here is our salvation. Colossus!  
-Ramladu: But... It is alive!  
-Colossus: AT YOUR SERVICE KING RAMLADU.

In Dragonia...  
-Hawel: What a messy place. There's nothing left but rubbish.  
-Milo: And what do you suppose we're going to do in this place?  
-Hawel: ? I don't know; we're just visiting. =)  
-Pyra: Look, a temple.

Hawel made his way to the entrance of the temple. A pair of gigantic bronze doors blocked the way. Some golden dragons were carved into the doors.

-Hawel: Dragons... Dragonia... it all makes sense.  
-Max: What do you mean?  
-Hawel: Here live the native dragons.  
-Max: ... ?  
-Hawel: The first family of dragons, sent by the gods.  
-Max: ... Ok.  
-Hawel: They were as powerful as the heroes of Rune, but they began to disappear little by little.  
-Pyra: And if this egg is one of them...  
-Hawel: No, I'm sure it's some species of penguin or tortoise.

Meanwhile Penn and his friends entered a house with several bookshelves full of books. Behind one, another egg, but this one was white with a purple stripe.

A fellow in silver-plated armor approached Hawel. He drew a blade with a dark shine and attacked him.

-Pyra: Watch out!

A fireball landed on the warrior and stopped him. Hawel backed away.

-Hawel: What's going on here?

An enormous light grey dragon could be seen in the sky, preparing to attack again. Meanwhile the knight recovered from the attack and drew another blade with a golden shine.

-Knight: Leave me alone!  
-Bleu: Never, I must protect the temple.

Another fireball flew towards the knight but he deflected it with the golden blade and at the same time seemed to invoke something with the black one.

-Knight: Desoul Level 1!  
-Hawel: That'll kill him!

The dragon began to shine and out of the sky came white flashes of lightning.

-Hawel: But... but it's only a myth, that attack doesn't exist!  
-Milo: Blind again.  
-Hawel: Holy Thunder.

The flashes of lightning fell upon the knight and struck him unconscious.

-Hawel: Such power...  
-Pyra: Look!

Pyra pointed to the dragon, who was plummeting to the ground behind the temple. All Dragonia shook from the impact.

-Max: ...  
-Milo: What is it, Max?  
-Max: I don't know... something I remember, but don't remember.  
-Milo: Oh, that's perfectly clear. ¬_¬

Max took off the knight's mask. Max remained frozen, unable to move.

-Pyra: What's up with you, react!  
Pyra used Blaze Level 2 on Max.  
-Milo: Wait, I have the solution to this.

Milo took out a photo which showed Pyra spying on Max when he was showering in the woods near the beach in Waral.  
Pyra is enraged. Pyra's attack increases by 100%.  
Pyra uses Egg. Pyra threw the Egg at Milo. Pyra misses.

-Milo: Careful! Don't be excessive.  
-Hawel: I think she broke it.  
-Milo: Look what you did, Pyra. ¬_¬  
-Pyra: ._.  
-Milo: You're a bad mother.  
-Pyra: Enough already!  
-Hawel: She didn't break it; it's being born!

A small floating jellyfish, white with speckled dots, appeared out of the egg.

-Max: ...  
-Pyra: ...  
-Milo: What the hell is this?  
-Hawel: It doesn't matter what it is, just give him a name.  
-Max: What day is today?  
-Pyra: Sunday.  
-Max: We have a name!  
-Sunday: T_T

Sunday goes away saddened by the treatment he has received and runs into Penn and his friends. Meanwhile Max began to remember something.

In Losnia...  
The sound of an explosion.

In Dragonia...  
Max continued remembering.

In Ninaj...  
-Someone: Raijin Level 3!

In Dragonia...  
And went on remembering.

In Atlántida...  
-Someone Else: And this is the Road to the Force.

In Dragonia...  
-Knight: Ugh.  
-Hawel: Ah yes, and who is this fellow?  
-Knight: Ah! It burns!

The knight let go of the golden blade, which produces a strange burn. Max picked up the blade.

-Max: Uuuhhh... it shines.  
-Knight: !  
-Max: If only there were an axe that shined like this. =)  
-Knight: Brother!

The knight fainted.

-Pyra: Did you catch what he said?  
-Hawel: That's right.  
-Milo: "Mother"?  
Pyra hit Milo with a whip.  
-Milo: Aaahhh "brother" xD ... O_O  
-Hawel: Hello Max, Turret calling Max, over.

Max remained quiet, seemingly unable to speak. Pyra hit Max with a whip. It didn't work.

-Pyra: This is serious.

Meanwhile, in Rune, a species of hamster left his home for new adventures. He put on a used helmet, took an enormous notebook, a marker, a wooden sign that absorbs the marker's ink in one minute, and a rubber sword.

-Yogurt: {To fight against evil} =)

In Dragonia...  
-Voice: When two heroes approach the entrance, the way to the light is revealed.  
-Milo: ... where did that come from?  
-Hawel: "Two"?  
-Pyra: I don't see anyone.

Max approached the door.

-Hawel: Max?

The knight got up and went to Max's side. The door opened.

-Hawel: The door opened!  
-Milo: Max, a hero?  
-Pyra: If so, I can't believe it.  
-Voice: At last, I have been freed.  
-Max and Knight: ?

At the back of the temple, some stairs lead to a basement or sublevel. From there leave some monks covered with bird-like hoods in various colors, escaping out of Dragonia.

-Hawel: What all this was, I don't understand. Some army of warriors sealed away by villains?

They all entered the temple, a statue in the middle. Its eyes shown with a golden color and it began to speak.

-Bulzome: I, Bulzome will go back to doing whatever I want, and no one will be able to stop me.

Another warrior of the Dark Army has been freed, although his intentions are not the most proper.

Two new heroes, new enemies, and a new adventure begins.

In the next chapter: Shining! Road to the Force.

[Translator's note: As you probably suspected, yes, the small white jellyfish is Domingo. "Domingo" is Spanish for Sunday. I'm using the Spanish-to-English translation of the name instead of "Domingo" so that the way Max names him, as well as any "Sunday" puns SulfuroXP may employ in the future, will still make sense in English.]


	11. Buenaventura 2: Shining! Road to the For

BUENAVENTURA #2 - Shining! Road to the Force

1,000 years later.

In Rune's library...

-Simone: Oh! Hi, how are you. Did you come to see my grandpa? I'm sorry, he's not here right now; he went to buy bread for tomorrow. Do you want to read this book with me until my grandfather gets back? Goodie! It's about a war between soldiers of light and evil beings of darkness. Here it says that it happened 2,000 years ago. Shall we read it together? Then let's begin!

"Four warriors chosen by the gods were to defeat Dark Dragon and his Dark Army. They were subjected to harsh tests to determine if they had the Shining Soul.

One of this army was Behemoth, also called The Beast King, a beast with a lion's head and four snakes in his neck. The first of the four warriors of light was Max, who had great skill with blades, axes, and spears. He went to Beast Mountain and defeated Behemoth in an endless battle between fighters of great physical strength."

Getting back to the story.

Dragonia.  
-Bulzome: Although as a statue I cannot do much, so we'll see in a moment.

Bulzome disappeared.

-Hawel: Monks, colorful birds, evil statues, dragons, unlikely heroes...  
-Milo: What does all this mean?  
-Hawel: That we're in a fine mess.  
-Pyra: Whoa whoa, hold up.

Pyra approached the mysterious knight.

-Pyra: Heya, what's your name? :3  
-Milo: Hey Pyra, first Max and now his brother. That makes you look pretty bad.

Pyra is blindly enamored of the knight.

-Max: She didn't hit you! This really is strange.  
-Hawel: And this golden blade, how is it that it doesn't burn you or your brother?  
-Max: ...  
-Hawel: ?  
-Max: ... I don't know.

Meanwhile Penn and his friends saw how a small dragon, very similar to the one that fought a little while ago, began to emerge from the egg with the purple stripe.

-Penn: !  
-Penko: ^_^!  
-Dragon: Name name.  
-Kiwi: Mmm... ...?

Kiwi offered the idea of calling him Bleu.

-Sunday: .. .., .. ... ...  
-Penn: ... ... ... ... =_=

Sunday was not in agreement. Penn said that the name is very ugly.

Behind them, Bleu trembled and said his last words.

-Bleu: My name is not ugly. T_T

Penko got an idea.

-Penko: ...!  
-Penn, Kiwi, and Sunday: ^_^!

They all agreed, he would be called Dryu.

"The second of the warriors of light was Bleu, a half-dragon with unequaled strength. He was sent to the Labyrinth of Death. There he found a very powerful weapon; no one knew where it had come from, or had the technology. They called it The Titan Fighter."

-Simone: Wait a second, seeing this picture makes me remember a machine very similar to this in another book, but well, let's go in order.

"Thanks to his great defense and attack, not to mention his powerful fire breath, he could destroy this dangerous machine weapon that had endangered the land of Rune."

-Cain: My name is Kane.  
-Pyra: *¬*  
-Milo: Blast Level 1!

With the power of wind, Pyra's dress blew up.

-Milo: No pardon, I didn't want to do that!  
-Pyra: *¬*  
-Milo: What the damnation. ¬_¬  
-Hawel: You had better explain to us why you tried to kill me.

Cain tried to remember, but couldn't.

-Cain: ... I don't know.  
-Hawel: They're the same two little brothers.  
-Cain: This mask was controlling me, someone called Hawel gave it to me a long time ago.  
-Max: Hawel?

Everyone looked at Hawel with suspicious faces.

-Hawel: ... Me?  
-Cain: So it is you, you'll pay with your life!

Kane attacked, thrusting with his sword, but Hawel managed to duck and avoid.

-Cain: You don't know how many people, animals, and powerful beings I murdered because of you!  
-Hawel: Yes, yes I know.  
-Todos: What?  
-Hawel: 999.  
-Max: Hawel...  
-Hawel: Rather...

Hawel turned into a totally different individual.

-Cain: You!  
-Max: ?

Max remembered something. Nothing.

"The third of the warriors of light was Hans, an elf archer, the best of anyone. He was sent to the Egual Dungeon. There he met Bulzome, one of the army of Dark Dragon. He was planning how to overthrow Dark Dragon to be the God of Darkness. Although he was only a statue thanks to a spell from his father, he had too much power for anyone, but not for Hans and his arrows. However many times Bulzome teleported, Hans did not miss a single shot."

-Cain: Wh... why did you change! Everything was working out so well!  
-Hawel: I was bored, they never ceased using the power of darkness to reach our goal.  
-Cain: But that doesn't justify what you did!  
-Hawel: Everything is coolly calculated.  
-Cain And for that you killed our mother!  
-Max: !  
-Hawel: When I control all the power of darkness, you'll thank me for everything they sacrificed to bring it to fruition.  
-Cain: No more!

Kane attacked Hawel but he evaded him easily.

-Hawel: Inferno Level 1!  
-Pyra: Again, that spell.  
-Milo: What are you talking about, Pyra?  
-Pyra: The one he used to melt the ice on Venus.  
-Max: *¬*  
-Pyra: And the fact that he teleported to save me.  
-Cain: Those aren't a mage's spells; they're the spells of a dark being!  
-Hawel: You all die.

The spell left them all on the ground with no signs of life.

"The fourth and last warrior of the light was in reality a beautiful youth who controls all the elements with her spells. She was called Anri.

"She was sent to the Otherworldly Forest. Everyone believes that from that place they managed to bring the Titan Fighter from another time in history. There she met Mishaela, the most powerful witch of all. She could create clones of herself with the same level of powerful magic as her. She was expecting a very special visit. Anri fought with everything she had, but it was not very effective as she did not always get right which one was the true Mishaela.

"It was then that behind one of the trees of the forest appeared a golem, Claude by name. But he could not move since he needed one of the arms that he lost.

"Anri, unable to do anything, complained a lot, but Claude then sacrificed himself and became a soul. The soul of a golem entered Anri's bosom and she felt all her strength return."

-Simone: Wow! How interesting all this is!

"Then the battle continued for several hours more until Anri was again completely exhausted; Mishaela's magical power was immense. But Anri heard a voice that spoke to her, inside her; it was the voice of the golem. It told her to use it, to concentrate all her soul and join it with Claude's.

"Anri did this and from the sky fell a gigantic golem. This day, a punch to the ground and millions of rocks fell. All the duplicates were dissolved one by one and Mishaela was deeply wounded, so she had no more chance to escape."

Max awoke from his deep dream, apparently no one was seriously injured.

-Max: Pyra, Milo, wake up.  
-Pyra: What is it now... =_=  
-Milo: Five more minutes, please... U_U zzz ZZZ  
-Max: Hey!

Pyra and Milo woke up suddenly.

-Pyra and Milo: What, what is it! O_O  
-Max: What happened to my shining sword?  
-Milo: And that weirdo?  
-Pyra: And that hunky knight? :3  
-Max: For some strange reason, I feel more powerful or something like that.  
-Milo: Must be the blow to the head, it was very strong.  
-Max: I have, I have, let's see...

Max used Bolt Level 1 on Milo.

-Milo: Yup, you're right. X_x  
-Pyra: So you're a mage, too.  
-Max: No, I am not.  
-Milo: This "hero" thing has its advantages. ¬_¬

Max and his friends lose an ally, but won't give up on uncovering the truth of it all. But where will they go to now?

In the next chapter: Castling! The Giant-Dwarf Board.


	12. Castling! The GiantDwarf Board

BUENAVENTURA #3 - Castling! The Giant-Dwarf Board.

_"When the four warriors of light met, they were in a half-built temple, which seemed more like a cemetery than a temple to the gods. If they could get past the temple they could continue on their way to Dark Dragon._

_Traveling through the halls they ran into several traps, but without any problem they arrived at last at the end, where they found a ruined statue."_

-Simone: But how could it be destroyed if the temple was under construction? =/

_"Under the statue, a pool of blood. It began to take form and a devil appeared."_

Max and his friends sailed along Rune's eastern shore in a burnt-out canoe, but a current brought by the still strange climate took them off-course to another continent. They were in South Parmecia, on the Devil's Tail.

-Milo: Ouch! That hurt.

-Pyra: We have no boat left, and we don't know where we are.

-Max: I know.

-Milo: Where?

-Max: Here. ;)

-Milo and Pyra: ¬_¬

There appeared a person with a black suit.

-Pyra: A mage. *¬*

-Armand: A dark mage.

-Pyra: Then no.

-Armand: T_T

-Max y Milo: ?

-Armand: Hi, I'm Armand.

-Max: I'm Max, leader of the group. He is Milo and he is Pyra.

-Armand: Pyra, how beautiful you are, you look a lot like our Princess Anri.

Pyra used Blaze Level 3 on Armand.

-Pyra: Stay back. ¬_¬

-Armand: I come from Manarina.

-Max: Aaahhh.

-Pyra: And why aren't you studying magic there?

-Armand: I don't like fundamental magic; I prefer dark magic, so I began to look for my own means of learning dark magic.

-Milo: And how is that going for you?

-Armand: Bad. But you learn something.

_"Iom showed up and invoked two bone worms. While Hans and Anri dealt with the worms, Bleu and Max attacked Iom's body but had difficulty with its variety of short and long range attacks. At last the warriors of light were victors but were badly injured, with no time to rest, they had to continue on to defeat the rest of the Dark Army."_

-Max: Look!

-Milo: What where when...

-Max: A castle.

-Armand: It looks mysterious; perhaps I am to learn something about dark magic there.

Max and his friends, and Armand entered the castle. Inside, a great number of books scattered on the floor. An impressively strong cry shocked the band of warriors.

There appeared a kindly old man with purple hair and a blue hood.

-Creed: What the hell are you doing in my castle without permission.

-Armand: I want to learn dark magic.

-Creed: So you want that... then come; I have an idea.

They came to a room with several tables and chairs, and more books on the floor.

-Creed: Let's play chess.

-Armand: No, I want to learn dark magic.

-Creed: You're going to learn chess the hard way.

Creed began to sparkle and threw a sort of spell at Max and the others. They shrunk!

-Creed: You will be chess pieces and have to fight against my own team.

-Max: I only play dominoes. =(

-Creed: Let the game begin!

-Milo: But...

-Creed: Yes?

-Milo: Who goes first...

_"The warriors of light left their path. They reached a waterway under heavy construction. A true labyrinth. After a long attempt to reach the exit, they found four dragons waiting. A green dragon, a red one, a blue one, and lastly a yellow one."_

-Simone: Oh! What's going to happen?

_"The four dragons joined together to launch a single basic attack that struck down the warriors of light. Defeated."_

-Creed: You go first.

Milo moved two spaces forward.

-Pyra: Ha ha, you look like a little pawn. =P

-Milo: Quiet, skinny bishop. ¬_¬

-Max: Hey Armand, I have an idea.

Max told Armand something he'd heard.

-Armand: All right.

-Creed: Now it's my turn.

Creed's ten pawns advanced towards Milo. The five rooks formed a barrier around the king.

-Milo: Our turn now. Burst Level 1!

-Pyra and Max: Bolt Level 1!

All the pawns were defeated. Creed's turn.

-Creed: It's time to end this.

The five knights jumped and surrounded Max on all sides... or nearly all sides.

-Max: Now!

-Armand: Let's do it!

-Both: CASTLE!

Max and Armand switched positions, leaving Armand surrounding by the knights.

-Armand: And now that is...

-Max: They kill you. :3

-Armand: Ah! O_o

Milo and Pyra finished with the rooks, and the bishops appeared. Armand had 1 HP left.

-Max: Use your dark magic!

-Armand: I still don't know how to use any.

-Max: Of course you know, don't you notice anything?

-Armand: Mmm... no.

-Max: Why do you think that no one's attacking you...

-Armand: Mmm... because I am the weakest.

-Creed: !

-Max: They're afraid of you!

-Armand: They are? Then what happens if I take out this book and...

Armand opened a book with a black cover and shouted...

-Armand: Darkness!

A black circle surrounded the knights.

-Milo: That's scary. =_=

The knights are carried by the black aura into the floor and pass on to a better life.

-Armand: :D

-Max: ...

-Pyra: What power. O_O

-Milo: Careful, Pyra!

One of the three queens struck Pyra and it was a critical hit.

-Milo: Heal Level 1...

-Armand: Step aside! Darkness!

Another circle appeared surround the queens, and they too were carried to another world.

-Pyra: He's gone crazy.

The bishops used Shield Level 1 on each other to prevent themselves from being affected, but...

-Armand: Darkness!

-King: ...

-Milo: Relax, there's only the king left and we are four against one.

-Max: I also have a little trick.

-Pyra and Milo: Ah! O_o

-Max: Supernova Level 1!

A ray of light from the bottom of the board attacked the king but he managed to evade it.

-Pyra: Same as Venus. O_O

-Milo: *¬*

-King: Egress.

-Creed: You win! You will return to your original size.

Everyone returned to their real size.

_"The warriors of light awoke and found themselves face to face with Zeon, which gave them an opportunity, but they were without their weapons or armor. Anri could use her spells but what would the others do?_

_Zeon used a venomous breath attack that poisoned them all. They could not attack because his arms are very strong and agile. Anri summoned Golem without hesitation. There appeared a giant rock being, striking Zeon and dropping thousands of rocks on him, but it was not enough._

_Hans had no choice but to summon nature's creatures. They cured the poison from Zeon's attack and attacked him on all sides, but it was not enough."_

-Simone: What a battle! Let's hope they can win however difficult it seems. =/

_"The four elemental dragons appeared and with the same attack that defeated the warriors of light, felled Zeon."_

-Creed: Now go from here; I don't want you to bother me anymore.

-Milo: Okay, okay, we're going already.

-Creed: I recommend that you go to Lforotopia, to get some rest.

-Pyra: Ok.

-Creed: (That Armand, perhaps it is he who...)

Max and his friends left the castle, happy to return to their original size. Then they head for Lforotopia to... I don't know; to do something. Meanwhile Creed...

-Creed: ? Where are six of my pieces?

In the next chapter: Surprise! Your death has come.


	13. Surprise! Your Death Has Come

BUENAVENTURA #4 - Surprise! Your death has come.

_"Zeon escaped from the place. The four elemental dragons approached Max to apologize for earlier, and to tell him that it was only to defeat the Devil King but it did not work. It was then that a dark being appeared, that emitted a black cloud almost toxic to the air. His visage could not be seen but his evil could be felt."_

-Simone: =O

_"It was Lucifer, a malignant being without any connection to Zeon, Dark Dragon or anyone else in the Dark Army. He came to turn the world into a planet as black and empty as his homeland._  
_Then the four elemental dragons had no choice left but to make a sacrifice, to seal his powers to his place of origin where he could never leave again._  
_The warriors of light continued on their way, now towards Dark Tower."_

In Lforotopia...  
-Watchman: Halt!  
-Milo: What is it?  
-Watchman: Just hold on a moment...

The watchman took out a black cane with a purple orb on the upper tip. He pointed towards Max and his friends and...

-Watchman: Desoul level 2!

Nothing happened.

-Watchman: OK, you can go on. ;)  
-Pyra: O_o You nearly killed us!  
-Watchman: It's the law of our god.  
-Pyra: ¬_¬

They entered a veritable floral paradise. Trees, ferns, mosses, fungi. Further inside, a grass green castle.

-Max: We want to go in.  
-Watchman: Only if you pass our test.

The same cane of the earlier watchman appeared in the hand of this one.

-Watchman: Desoul Level 2!  
-Pyra: Again!

Nothing happened.

-Watchman: OK, you can pass.  
-Milo: But what the #$%&.  
-Armand: ...

Inside the castle, down the right corridor, was a mixed hot springs. Max, Milo and Armand immediately stripped and dove in to relax.

-Pyra: O_O  
-Max: Come on in, Pyra ;)  
-Milo and Armand: Yesssss! :D  
-Pyra: NO ¬_¬

Meanwhile, down the left corridor.

-Mars: Venus, are you still tired of our test of love in the hot springs? :3  
-Venus: Yes. :3  
-Mars: :3  
-Mercurius: How much you two talk of that when it was only a kiss that lasted a nanosecond because you collided when you jumped into the water.  
-Jupiter: Moreover, aren't you a little old already? =_=  
-Venus: No, always young and ready for anything. ;)  
-Mars: And with this, we're never going to go back to being old; age is just a number.  
-Jupiter: While this never ends...

And in the hot springs, someone appeared.

_"A tower of 100 floors, that seems without end. Monsters on every side. On the 50th floor, there were two statues. They appeared to be angels, one good and one evil. They regarded them as of no importance and continued on their way to the final floor."_

-Rick: ! There are already people here.  
-Pyra: O_O! Put some clothes on!  
-Rick: Why should I? If you are here you should take yours off. ;)  
-Pyra: X_X

Pyra fainted and fell in the water. While...

-Milo: Are you from here?  
-Rick: No, I have no idea where I'm from. I am here by the door that is in the other corridor.  
-Armand: Door?  
-Rick: It is said that it leads to other worlds or dimensions. But I have not been able to obtain the key to open it.  
-Armand: A key like this?  
-Rick: :O ... no.

One of the watchmen came in and called to Max. Max entered a sort of temple inside the castle. In the back, a crystal statue.

-Clione: Hi.  
-Max: O_O Who spoke?  
-Clione: I am Clione, I have been looking for you for an important mission.  
-Max: Mission?  
-Clione: Yes.  
-Max: Ah.  
-Clione: ...  
-Max: ...  
-Clione: And?  
-Max: And what?  
-Clione: Do you accept?  
-Max: And what do I gain by this?  
-Clione: I don't know, save the world perhaps.  
-Max: Interesting...

An elf entered.

-Chester (elf): You called me?  
-Max: (And Big Ears here?)  
-Clione: He will accompany you on your mission.  
-Max: (Crud. ¬_¬)  
-Clione: Gather your friends and go through the left corridor until you reach an enormous red door.  
-Max: OK.  
-Chester: Hi, I'm Chester ^-^  
-Max: Hi.

Max and Chester made their way to the hot springs; Max slammed the temple door shut in his anger. While down the left corridor.

-Jupiter: Shall we go?  
-Mercurius: Let's go through the Thousand Year Door! :D  
-Venus: Stop playing!

Mars used a key gilded in the shape of a heart and opened the enormous red door. The four heroes of Rune entered and the door closed.

_"On reaching floor 99, it sounded as if the end of the world was beginning. It was Zeon who fought against Darksol on the final floor._  
_The sound of an explosion._  
_Some monks appeared and helping Zeon escape. The warriors of light went up to last floor to fight against the last of the Dark Army."_

And in the hot springs, all was ready to go to the enormous red door. But Armand is still in the hot springs and Pyra awoke...

-Pyra: How warm, where am I? =_=  
-Armand: You're awake now? =)  
-Pyra: Yes... But what the devil!

Pyra was in the hot springs with Armand, without clothing.

-Armand: How's it going? =)  
-Pyra: Bolt Level 4!

Armand nearly died. Pyra got out of the spring.

-Pyra: And what are you all looking at!

Pyra still had no clothes.

-Max, Milo, Rick and Chester: Nothing. :3  
-Pyra: AAAAAHHHHH!

Pyra used Bolt Level 4 on each one of them. They all nearly died. While Pyra got dressed, a light made them all recover as if nothing had happened.

-Chester: It must be Clione.  
-Max: :O  
-Chester: Well, let's go already.

But a voice stopped them.

-Clione: Wait.  
-Everyone: ?  
-Clione: You, the dark one.  
-Armand: Me?  
-Clione: You cannot go.  
-Armand: And why can't I?  
-Clione: Go now.  
-Armand: !  
-Milo: Look! The book again.

Armand was surrounded by a black aura, so strong that the castle began to fall apart.

-Milo: What power! O_O  
-Armand: So you will not let me go.  
-Clione: ...  
-Armand: Dagger Dance!

Some flying knives appeared and came at Rick. An arrow stopped them.

-Chester: What the devil is going on.  
-Armand: You will be the first. Demon Breath!  
-Clione: !

A flurry of souls from another world attacked Chester, but a species of ghost stopped them.

-Chester: Clione!  
-Clione: I will die before I permit this, for anyone not of that family.  
-Max: ?  
-Armand: That will stop you. Hahaha!

The dark aura increased and the castle ceiling fell on them all, except Armand.

-Armand: Darkness!  
-Milo: Shining Aura!

They all were surround by a white aura that reduced the damage from Armand's attack, but it was not enough.

-Milo: X_X  
-Clione: Supernova Level 3!  
-Armand: Nooooo!

Armand fell, dead. His body disappeared.

-Max: Ufff...  
-Pyra: Hey! Where were you?  
-Max: Far away; I used Egress :D  
-Clione: ...  
-Chester: Clione...

Clione disappeared.

-Milo: Did she die?  
-Rick: She was already dead.  
-Milo: ... Ah...  
-Rick: Then...  
-Chester: To the door. I have Clione's key.  
-Max: One moment.

Max thought.

-Max: What is our mission?  
-Chester: Clearly, Clione did not sufficiently explain. We must remove the Objects of Chaos from each one of the worlds.  
-Rick: Objects of Chaos... I think that...

Rick took something out of his pocket.

-Chester: !  
-Rick: I think these are called the Twin Dragon Rings.  
-Chester: Where did you get those?  
-Rick: An old centaur gave them to me yesterday.  
-Chester: Why?  
-Rick: He died. He didn't get past the first watchman.  
-Max, Milo, and Pyra: =_=

_"The warriors of light confronted Darksol, the mind behind all this madness."_

-Simone: Grandfather! You're here! :D Excuse me, but we're not going to be able to read any more; I didn't ask permission to take this book. :3 Let's see each other another day. ^-^

-Max: Alright, open the door.  
-Chester: Let's go to the real world, we should look for the three Soul Blades.

Chester used the Heart Key. Chester opened the door. Max and company entered the door. A hamster also entered.

The Real World...  
-Pyra: What the devil, such strange buildings.  
-Rick: Fresher, cleaner air.  
-Chester: Trees with thicker trunks.  
-Max: Women with the same clothing and very short skirts.  
-Pyra: Ah? O_o  
-Milo: *¬*

Max and his friends arrived in another dimension, in search of the Objects of Chaos. With new allies in an unknown world, they will continue in search of an explanation for it all.

In the next chapter: Max the NEO Hero has joined the Force!


End file.
